


Snow Sweet

by rainbowsandgucci



Series: We’ll Make This Feel Like Home [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchard, Christmas, Christmas fic, Daddy Kink, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Orchard AU, Pet Names, Smut, This is literally just cutesy shit, because i'm me, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/pseuds/rainbowsandgucci
Summary: Christmas On Stylish Apples Orchard, A Slice/Bite of Life





	Snow Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! I couldn't quite let this AU go yet, so ya'll get a little treat :) 
> 
> It's sweeter than a Sugarbee ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and have a happy holidays!!

_December 14th, 6:00 A.M._

Louis is rudely jerked out of probably the best sleep of his life, by the repetitive buzzing of his phone on the end table. The pattern is a series of quick, staccato vibrations, so he knows it’s Zayn.

Normally, if Zayn were texting Louis at six in the morning, it’d be _fine_ , Louis wouldn’t care at all. It'd be normal, even, and Louis would probably already be awake anyway. Nothing to get annoyed about.

However, it is the literal day after they’d closed the orchard for business until fucking July, so no one should be waking him up before noon. In fact, everyone had been _explicitly_ warned to not do that exact thing.

So. Someone better be dying.

He groans, and flops onto his back. Predictably, he’s fucking _cold_ , because he’s kicked his blankets off of himself sometime during the night. It’s Harry’s fault of course, because he’s so fucking _warm_ that Louis always gets unbearably hot and kicks the blankets off. Then, Harry wakes up at five and leaves the bed, and Louis to freeze his fucking _ass_ off.

With a sigh, he grabs for his phone as he rolls out of bed. He uses the light from it to navigate the bedroom in the dark, find his favorite green flannel -actually Harry’s but who’s keeping track anymore-, then begins making his way downstairs in just that, boxers, and a pair of fluffy socks.

A year ago, he’d have gone to brush his teeth first, made his way to the closet to actually get dressed, then he’d have gone downstairs. Once downstairs, he’d have stopped in the living room to turn the TV on to wait for Good Morning America to come on, then, and only then, he’d have carefully made his way into the kitchen to see if Harry was there.

That, of course, was days, weeks, and literal _months_ ago.

Now, Louis barely puts any clothes on before going downstairs, directly in search of Harry. No beating around the bush, no lying to himself about it. He’s awake, Harry isn’t in his arms, and that needs to be remedied _immediately_.

As he goes down the stairs, the scent of coffee begins to make itself known, and Louis can feel a sense of warmth and comfort settle into his bones.

The sight that greets him as he turns the corner into the kitchen is a familiar one, yet no less endearing as it had been the first time. Or the second. Or the hundredth for that matter.

Harry’s sat on a barstool at the island in the center of the kitchen, coffee mug in front of him -the blue one with rainbows on it that Louis had given him for his birthday-, dressed in a muscle tank and basketball shorts, with the newspaper undoubtedly open to the day’s crossword puzzle next to it. Some days it’ll be a crossword, others it’ll be a game of solitaire. Today, he’s obviously thinking hard, the tip of the pen in his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the newspaper.

Louis can literally _feel_ himself falling deeper in love with him as he watches. It’s been a year, and _oh_ what a feeling that still is.

Louis is standing in the doorway all of maybe ten seconds before Harry looks up and sees him; his eyes lighting up and a small smile appearing on his face when he sees him. He turns slightly so his body is angled towards Louis, brings an arm up to push the pen behind his ear, then holds it out to make a space for Louis.

Before he even really thinks about it, Louis is dragging another stool close to Harry’s, and pulling himself up onto it and into Harry’s embrace. He makes a grabby hand towards Harry’s mug, and Harry hands it to him before turning his attention back to the puzzle in front of him.

Louis takes a sip, then hums. “This is actually really good. What is it?”

Harry laughs softly. “Colombia, ‘s the one your mum sent in her Christmas care package.”

“Well I quite like it.”

Harry squeezes at his hip gently. “I’ll make a coffee drinker out of you yet sweets.”

With a snort, Louis takes another sip, then sets the mug down and sits up to see what Harry’s doing. “Which one are you on?”

Harry taps the crossword over to the right of the page. “Six letter word for ‘wrap in bandages’.”

“Mmmm……” Louis leans up against Harry to get a better look, then taps the countertop. “Swathe?”

Harry’s face lights up, and he nods as he reaches next to the paper, presumably for his pen. “Yeah! That’s-” He looks down at the counter, his eyebrows furrowing when he doesn’t find the pen. He lifts the newspaper, then looks down at the floor. “Hey babe have you seen my-”

Louis giggles, reaches up and plucks the pen from behind Harry’s ear. “One of these days you’ll remember when you do this.”

Harry shakes his head, his cheeks a little pinker than usual, as he takes the pen from Louis and sets it on the counter. He sticks his bottom lip out into a pout. “But if I do, then I won’t get to hear you laugh at me like that anymore.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis reaches a hand up and taps Harry’s nose. “That’s bull and you know it. I’m _always_ laughing at you.”

Instead of replying, Harry just pulls him in for a kiss. For a moment, the coffee, the crossword puzzle, his teasing, it’s all forgotten. The world narrows down to each other, and if it never stops feeling this way, it’ll still never be long enough.

When they pull apart, Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead, a wide grin on his face that’s definitely matching Louis’.

“Good morning angel, did you sleep well?”

Louis shakes his head, and cuddles up into Harry again. If he could crawl onto his lap without fear of them tipping over he would. “Morning love. I did, up until you left me to _freeze_.”

Harry scoffs and turns back to his puzzle. “I’ve told you before, you’re always covered up when I leave the bed. Dunno why you _insist_ on blaming me.”

Louis pokes his side. “Because it’s _fun_ Harold.”

With a giggle, Harry smacks his hand away. “You’re a menace, why are you even out of bed? Thought I wasn’t supposed to even _think_ about you until noon, now here I am, thinking incredibly hard about you.”

Louis groans, suddenly remembering why he’s actually coherent. “Shit, I forgot. Zayn texted me, I didn’t even look at it yet.”

Harry tsks and shakes his head. “Ooooh babe you’re gonna get it.”

Louis rolls his eyes haughtily and pulls his phone from the pocket of his flannel. “More like _he’s_ gonna get it, he knew I wasn’t to be disturbed.”

“And you wonder why I call you princess.”

Louis just rolls his eyes, a pleased little smile on his face that he’ll deny forever as he looks at his phone. There’s three texts from Zayn, the first one from almost an hour ago.

‘hey lou u awake’

Five minutes later. ‘looooouuuu’

And the last one, ten minutes ago. ‘lou when u see this come over right away i need ur help asap’

Louis sighs, and Harry snickers. “What’s up?” Louis pouts, and plops his phone down onto the counter as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“He wants me to come over. Dunno why though.”

He feels Harry shrug. “Couldn’t tell you, and he wouldn’t tell you even if you asked so you’re better off just going.”

Louis sighs again, and tucks himself further into Harry’s side. “But it’s _cold_ out.” Harry just brings a hand up and starts running his fingers through Louis’ hair, but otherwise ignores him. Louis huffs, and bites at Harry’s bare shoulder. Serves him right for wearing a muscle shirt _in December_.

Harry just grunts, and tugs a little bit at Louis’ hair warningly. “ _Princess_.”

Louis shivers happily, and tangles his hands in Harry’s shirt as he blinks up at him. “Yeah?”

Harry fills in another column of his crossword, still not looking at Louis. “Did you want something?”

With a pout, Louis sits up and presses a kiss to Harry’s collarbone, right on top of a love bite he’d left the night before. “You _know_ what I want Daddy.”

He feels Harry’s breath hitch, feels his hand tighten in his hair momentarily, and his entire being is filled with satisfaction. Then, Harry removes his arm from around him. “Go wait for me on the bed. Leave the flannel on.”

Louis is off the stool immediately, a giggle escaping him when Harry slaps his ass as he leaves the room. “Just the flannel Daddy?” Harry quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Do I need to repeat myself, _angel_?”

Louis shrugs, and holds up his hand, waggling his ring finger and giving his ring a contemplative glance. “Well, I mean, if you want me to take this off….”

He never would, but watching Harry’s face darken before he turns and practically skips out of the room is _completely_ worth the idle threat.

He’s halfway up the stairs before Harry calls out, “You’ve got five seconds!”

Louis grins to himself as he slows his pace.

 _God_ he loves his life.

\---

Louis hums quietly along with the playlist Harry had made him as part of his six month anniversary present as he pulls into Zayn and Liam’s driveway. The present had also included eleven roses -something that had become a bit of an inside joke after their first date-, front row tickets to see Green Day, and an entire day spent in bed.

Louis is absolutely _spoiled_.

He parks in his usual spot in front of his favorite willow tree, then begins heading to the front door. He’s about halfway across the yard, when he sees movement on top of the roof.

Then, he’s confused for about ten seconds, before he realizes the movement was a person, and that it’s _Zayn_.

Zayn is on the roof, holding what looks like rope….or something.

“Zayn!”

He looks up, grinning widely when he sees Louis. “Lou hey! Come on up, there’s a ladder by the kitchen window!”

Still _incredibly_ confused, Louis does as he’s told. When he finally reaches Zayn, he can see the thing in his hands is not, in fact, rope, but a fucking _huge_ strand of christmas lights. It’s tangled in like, fifteen different spots, and now Louis knows why Zayn needed his help.

“ _This_ was your huge fuckin’ emergency?”

Zayn shrugs, and hands part of the lights to Louis. “Yup, get to work, we’re burning daylight.”

Louis groans, but grabs the lights anyway and starts untangling them, huffing when Zayn walks away. “You got me up at _six in the morning_ to untangle lights, what the _fuck_ Zayn? I thought you loved me!”

Zayn just rolls his eyes, and comes back with a light up star, that’s nearly as big as he is. “Stop bloody _whining_ , if I’d have texted you any later, you wouldn’t have gotten here until midnight. Knew you and Harry would have to say good morning, and _that_ takes two hours, then you’d need breakfast and you’d _have_ to have a cuppa, and then you’d bitch for another hour about having to go out into the cold, and _then_ -”

He breaks off into laughter when Louis tosses the set of lights at him, then finds a candy cane shaped decoration to toss back at him.

Several decorations falling off the roof later, they both collapse into sitting, still laughing. Louis shivers, and Zayn shakes his head.

“You realize it’s not _that_ cold out, right?”

Louis whines, and exaggerates another shiver. “Fuck _off_ , I’m bloody freezing. Why couldn’t you get your husband up here and let me go inside and eat your food or something?”

Zayn laughs at him, the jerk, and shrugs. “Liam’s out buying the snowflake projector for the side of the house, a new inflatable Santa, because our old one popped in the garage, and some other lawn decorations. Told him we didn’t need anymore light up reindeer, but he loves those so he’ll probably come home with like, ten.”

Louis sighs. “Okay but you could have asked Harry, your _best friend_.”

Zayn shakes his head. “Nope. No way. He’s a perfectionist and he’s stubborn as _shit_ and if we try to do this together it _will_ end in a snowball fight and nothing will get done.”

“You’re _children_ actual childr-”

Zayn smacks Louis’ shoulder then, completely ignoring his outraged cry, and tosses the lights at him. “Enough moping, we’re going to have at _least_ one set of lights up before Liam gets home, because I will never hear the end of it if we don’t.”

Louis sighs, then gets up. May as well just fucking _do_ it until Liam gets back.

Movement _is_ supposed to warm the body anyway, right?

\---

Wrong.

Science? Is a bitch ass _liar_ , because it’s been two hours of nothing but movement on top of the fucking roof, and then on the fucking _ground_ , and Louis is still fucking _cold_. Sure, he’s sweating, but his fingers are cold, according to his nerves, his toes are no longer _there_ , and Louis will never _ever_ complain about how warm Harry is ever again.

That’s a complete lie, but at the moment? It doesn’t feel like it.

When Liam _finally_ pulls into the yard, Louis and Zayn have all of the lights on the roof set up, and most of the inflatable decorations are in place and ready to be inflated.

They actually make a pretty damn good decorating team, and Liam looks just impressed enough that Louis doesn’t feel the need to yell at him for taking so long. 

It also helps that he’s brought them each a large mocha from Caribou, which gets him two hugs and two cheek kisses.

Zayn goes into the garage to find some more lights that he _swears_ are missing, while Louis and Liam begin carrying things from Liam’s truck into the house for unboxing. Once they’re done with that, Zayn’s still out in the garage, so they sit at the kitchen table to wait for him and drink their tea.

Louis sighs after taking the first sip, and he swears he can feel the warmth immediately flowing through his veins. Liam laughs.

“Having a good time?”

Louis laughs too, and shakes his head in disbelief. “Man I thought Zayn was anal about the Halloween Festival setup, this is just…...what the _fuck_.”

Liam just laughs again, the expression on his face entirely too fond. “Yeah it’s something else. I love it though, every minute. If you’d have told eighteen year old me that someday I’d actually enjoy christmas he’d think you were bonkers.”

Louis tilts his head, utterly confused. “Wait, so you’re not like….a christmas fanatic?”

“Oh fuck no. If I wasn’t with Zayn I’d probably only celebrate to get drunk if I’m honest.”

Aaaaand okay. Things are back to not making sense.

Louis blinks, and watches as Liam starts unpacking the snowflake projector.

“So like. Are you gonna explain what’s wrong with your husband then?”

Liam just raises his eyebrows, and shrugs. “Fuck if I know, I just do what he says mate.”

Louis laughs, and is about to reply when Zayn comes out of the garage, already yelling. 

“You guys ready to go to Niall’s?”

Louis shakes his head and looks at Liam. “Wait what? Niall’s?”

Liam shrugs and laughs. “Yeah? We’re decorating his house since he just got home yesterday from his parent’s, didn’t Z tell you?”

Louis groans, because _no_ Z did not, in fact, tell him.

Fucking _Zayn_.

\---

_December 21st, 9:00 P.M._

Louis never wants to go shopping again.

Ever.

After nearly twelve hours of Christmas shopping with Zayn and Niall, Louis is ready to never set foot in another mall, clothing store, or gift shop ever again. 

That’s a lie, he's being dramatic, but it’s the _principle_ of the thing. Because when he’s dragged out of bed at seven to go to the MOA for Christmas shopping, along with the _fifty billion_ other people _also_ doing their shopping there, Louis thinks he’s entitled to a little bit of drama.

When Zayn drops him off, and he _finally_ comes through the front door loudly, carrying nearly fifty bags, he’s ready to fall in bed with a nice hot cup of hot cocoa or cider in his hand, and his fiance next to him.

“Hazza babe, you in here?”

He kicks off his shoes, fully intending on picking them up later. 

“Yeah love, in the living room!”

As he walks through the dining room he tosses his jacket onto the table, and drops his hat onto the counter. When he walks into the living room, Harry’s on the sectional with a blanket, laptop on his lap, and a stack of papers next to him. He’s got the fireplace going as well, and it looks so, so picturesque and _cozy_. Louis sighs, and pouts at him.

“Are you doing anything important?”

Harry raises his eyebrows, looks at his laptop, then shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve honestly just been staring at the TV the last hour.”

“Good.” Louis grabs another blanket from over the back of the couch, and carefully moves Harry’s stack of papers while Harry shuts and moves his laptop. Then, Louis sits himself sideways on Harry’s lap and snuggles in with a content sigh. Harry chuckles as Louis starts playing with the curls at the base of his neck that are finally starting to grow out.

“Long day?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, your friend is absolutely mental, I hope you know.”

Harry shrugs, and settles back into the couch. “Oh so when he makes you do stuff he’s just _my_ friend?”

Louis nods. “Yup. He’s all yours, I stake no claim.”

Harry just snorts. “Right, I’ll remember that next time he makes an apple pie and you don’t want to share the leftovers.” Louis just laughs.

“Oh fuck off. Seriously though, what is the big deal with Zayn and like….Christmas?”

“Aw are you all shopped out? He must have really worked you hard, my poor baby honey.”

Louis sticks out his bottom lip, making himself look as pitiful as possible. “Exactly! He’s a bloody tyrant Harry! My callouses have callouses!”

Harry just nods, looking sympathetic for once. “He always is around christmas, he’s probably gonna be worse with the presents and shit this year too, just to make up for last year.”

Louis groans. “Jesus. Couldn’t we have been dumbasses in like, January instead?”

Harry laughs then, and pats Louis’ head mockingly. “Because we like all the attention on us?”

Louis hums. “Probably. We _are_ quite dramatic.”

“Oh you know it babe.”

They both start giggling, then fall into an easy silence as they both start paying attention to SNL.

Halfway through the show, Harry’s phone starts ringing. It’s Zayn, and he picks up immediately.

“Yeah?” There’s a pause while Zayn talks.

“No you put it in a yellow box babe.” Another pause.

“No it’s _definitely_ in the yellow one, I remember because I started singing the Coldplay song when you were packing it away? Remember you threw Liam’s shoe at me?”

There’s another pause, where Louis can hear Zayn on the other end. He can’t quite make out what exactly he’s saying, but he _definitely_ sounds annoyed. Harry makes a resigned expression.

“The big punch bowl is at your mum’s Z, you sent it back with her last time your family came for a visit, and it was in a blue box. The _small_ punch bowl is in the yellow box, wrapped in a fuckton of bubble wrap.”

There’s another pause, a longer one, then a loud ‘ _found it!_ ’ Comes through the speaker. Harry starts laughing, then goes quiet another couple minutes before, “Yeah we’ll bring it tomorrow, see you then. Love you too, bye.”

He hangs up, and Louis laughs softly. “You guys are ridiculous.”

Harry pokes his cheek. “Heeeeey.”

Louis giggles and brushes his hand away. “Stop it I’m being serious, you guys literally sound like an old married couple sometimes.”

A mock offended gasp. “We do not!”

“You do! I thought you were engaged for like, a month when we first met!”

Harry blinks, and he shakes his head. “Wait, you _what_?”

Louis’ eyes widen, and he crosses his arms as he turns in Harry’s lap so he’s facing the TV again. “Nothing. Shut up I’m watching TV.”

He can feel Harry’s chest moving behind him -of _course_ he’s fucking laughing- and then the TV is muted. Louis groans, and whines when Harry pulls him closer. “Hazza come on….”

Harry just continues to laugh and presses his face into Louis’ neck, pressing a kiss to the skin peeking out from under his sweater. “Don’t be embarrassed love, did you really think we were together?”

Louis groans and buries his face in his hands. “ _Yes_ okay yes I did, thought you were bloody engaged.” 

He feels Harry lick his lips. “So _that’s_ why you completely ignored my flirting?” Louis nods, and hums in confirmation as well as absolute mortification. 

“Yes and it’s _embarrassing_ , shut up.” He definitely, _definitely_ didn’t whine.

Harry moves a hand down to his hip and pushes the fabric of the sweater up, then starts rubbing circles into his skin. The next time he speaks, it comes out a soft whisper. “Baby...Lou….honey…..” 

Louis groans again, thought it’s quieter and there’s a smile peeking through his pout. “Yes dear?”

Harry giggles, and pulls Louis closer to him. “I love you.” He brings his hands up, one pulling Louis’ hands gently away from his face, and the other pressing gently at Louis’ cheek to turn his face towards his own.

Louis lets him, and they sit there, just smiling at each other like idiots for a moment. Louis can literally feel his red cheeks, but he can’t bring himself to give a shit because Harry looks so _so_ beautiful at this moment, his heart hurts. God he fucking loves this man. “I love you too.”

Harry uses his touch on Louis’ cheek to guide him in for a kiss, and the rest of the evening melts away in a blur of kisses, giggles, and the heat from the fireplace.

\---

_December 22nd, Niall’s House_

Walking into Niall’s house, Louis has long since discovered, is always an adventure.

Some days, he’ll walk in and things will be normal. Niall will have golf or football on, maybe some coffee brewing, and at least five different guitars laying around for easy access. Sometimes he’ll have music going, and sometimes a podcast, just so long as there’s noise.

Other times, things are….not so normal. Louis has walked in to Niall absolutely blaring the Book of Mormon soundtrack, for instance. Or, a month ago, he’d walked in, only to be assaulted by tiny meows coming from the kitchen, where he’d found Niall trying to feed a kitten he’d rescued from inside the shed behind his house. 

He’s taking off his coat, while also complaining to Harry (“ _I just don’t understand why we’re all getting together today when our party is literally in like, two days, and we were just here yesterday.” “Cookies Lou, cookies, and the party’s in three days.” “I’m making a point curly!_ ”) when he smells Christmas.

More specifically, he can smell sugar cookies, and as soon as he does he makes a beeline for the kitchen, yelling out to Niall as he goes. “Hey Niall are you baking without us? I thought you said you were gonna wa-” He turns the corner into the kitchen, and stops, his face scrunching up in confusion. “-um. Zayn? What are you….”

He trails off, because honestly? He’s not entirely sure what question he even wanted to ask.

Zayn is….wearing quite possibly the _ugliest_ Christmas sweater Louis has _ever_ seen in his entire life, has a Santa hat on his head, and green leggings with fucking reindeer printed on them.

Last Christmas by Wham! is also playing in the background, and Louis must stand there for a good thirty seconds just…...staring.

He’s broken out of his stupor by Harry coming up behind him, a hand coming to rest lightly on Louis’ lower back.

“Ooh are those new leggings?”

Louis’ eyebrows go up, and he turns to watch Harry as he walks into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple as he walks by him.

Zayn nods, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he looks down at his legs. “Yeah man! Liam got me a pack of five and gave them to me early, isn’t he amazing?”

Louis grins. “Aaaw Z that’s cute, do you have a crush?”

Zayn scoffs, and holds his hand up to show off his ring. “Of course not, I’m a happily married man. Liam’s just the side ho.”

They hear cackling from the next room, obviously Niall, and then Liam yells. “If I’m the side ho then the main ho better be a woman because this is the _only_ dick you’re ever getting!”

There’s a beat, then Harry’s the first to break out into loud, braying laughter, his face scrunching up adorably, with Zayn and Louis following immediately. From the dining table, they can hear Liam and Niall both laughing as well.

A few minutes later, Mariah Carey starts playing, and an impromptu singalong begins as they wait for the timer to go off on the final tray of cookies in the oven. When it finally does, Zayn pulls them out, he turns around, only to see Harry’s got an arm around Louis’ waist, as he quietly sings along to the song. Louis would resist, really he would, but….well. It’s _Harry_.

Zayn just rolls his eyes, and throws a potholder at them before heading out into the dining room with the cookies.

“Alright assholes, get off each other please, it’s time to decorate some god damn Christmas cookies.”

—-

Later, after the cookies have been piled high with frosting and sprinkles and packed away until Christmas day, they all say their goodbyes to Niall -and his kitten Lulu- and head home.

It’s Niall’s turn for Christmas -next year is Harry and Louis’ and Louis can _not_ wait- so they’ll all be back in just a few days, only with presents, and more food and goodies.

The closer it gets, the more excited Louis is, because even though _technically_ it’s not his first Christmas with the lads, it _is_ the first one where things are planned, official, and he and Harry are _engaged_. 

As Harry drives them the short distance from Niall’s place back to the orchard, Louis can’t help but just…..bask. In the soft, cozy feeling of family, love, and _home_.

Harry’s got a tiny little smile on his face as well when Louis looks over at him, and when he catches Louis looking at him, the smile grows. As Louis just continues to look at him, a no doubt lovestruck smile on his own face, Harry lets out a laugh. “What? ‘ve I got something on me face?”

Louis just shakes his head, and wraps his hand up in Harry’s larger one. “Nothing love, just….just thinking.”

Harry picks up on his mood immediately, and hums as his thumb rubs circles into Louis’ hand. “Good things I hope.”

Louis nods slowly. “Thinking about you. Us.”

Harry’s smile softens a bit. “Yeah?”

Louis’ cheeks are red, god they’re always red around Harry. “Yeah. Always you.”

Harry brings Louis’ hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles, then glances over at him. “I love you, and I’m so glad I have you.”

Louis leans across the console as Harry turns into their driveway, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I love you too. You have me Haz, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Harry’s cheeks are pink in the soft light coming from their yard light, and he squeezes Louis’ hand just a fraction, his thumb tapping Louis’ engagement ring twice. “Forever angel, I’ll have you forever.”

—-

_December 24th, Harry and Louis’ Home_

When Louis wakes up the day of his birthday, it’s nearly noon, he can smell something delicious being cooked, and he’s already hard and whimpering because Harry is pressing soft kisses to his neck and trailing his fingers up and down his inner thighs.

He lets out a soft moan, and pushes his head back into the pillow to encourage Harry’s attention. He also tries to bring a hand up to tug at Harry’s hair, only to have his hand pushed back onto the bed. 

“Mmm, Haz, wha-”

“Ssh ssh, just let me make you feel good love.” Louis whimpers, and Harry smirks as he looks up at him briefly. “That okay? You gonna let me treat you like a princess? Gonna be good for me?”

Louis nods desperately, his voice cracking when he speaks. “Please? Want it.”

Harry grins, and starts kissing at Louis’ chest and his nipples, before beginning to slide himself slowly down Louis’ body. 

“Just stay still for me angel, that’s all you have to do today, just relax.”

Louis nods, a little whine escaping his throat as he lets his eyes slip closed. Harry hums in approval, and he pushes the blanket from Louis’ lower half before pushing his knees gently to the side, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down his thighs.

His mouth soon follows his hands, slowly pressing soft kisses and sucking marks into them, and making his way up and around literally everywhere but where Louis is _craving_ his touch. 

Just as he’s about to disobey, Harry shuffles just the tiniest bit, and grabs at Louis’ ass, just enough to pull a squeak from Louis. He chuckles, then presses a kiss to the base of Louis’ cock. When Louis whines again, Harry sighs.

“God you look so gorgeous princess, just want to fucking devour you.” Louis moans, the loudest sound he’s made yet, with his hands clutching at the bedsheets.

“Daddy _please_.”

Harry shushes him again, and finally, fucking _finally_ , presses a kiss to Louis’ hole, before doing as he said he would and _devours_ him. Between his mouth and his fingers, and how pliant Louis still is, he gets him worked up and _open_ , and by the time Louis is gasping out a constant plea for _more Daddy more_ , he’s able to slide in easily. 

He goes slow, his thrusts gentle and careful, as he treats Louis every bit like the princess he always says he is. Louis is absolutely _gone_ with it, loves it, loves Harry, and he wants this to last forever.

Sadly, it doesn’t, and it _can’t_ , not with how attentive Harry is. Not with how he’s whispering to Louis the whole while, telling him he’s _precious_ , and that he loves him more than anything on earth, how he’s entire fucking world and he’d do more than get matching tattoos and put a ring on his finger to prove it to him.

When Harry slowly starts to break as well, and his whispers just turn into a constant stream of _I love you I love you god I love you so fucking much_ , is when Louis finally comes.

Just like the rest of the morning, his cry is soft and raw. Harry keeps pushing into him during it, while telling him he’s beautiful and so _so_ lovely, his good boy, his princess, his angel. Shortly after, Harry comes as well, deep inside Louis, and it’s perfect, so _utterly_ perfect that Louis starts crying; quiet tears rolling down his cheeks as Harry kisses his collarbones, his neck, his cheeks, everywhere he can possibly reach and shower in love.

It takes several minutes of kisses and quiet shushing and declarations of love on Harry’s part for Louis to calm down enough that the crying has gone from soft sobs to just quiet sniffles and a huge smile, and when he does, Harry brushes his sweaty hair from his forehead and presses a kiss there. Louis giggles, and kisses Harry’s jaw in return while soaking in Harry’s praise. A few minutes later, Harry cradles Louis’ jaw tenderly, and when he speaks again it’s just a whisper, as if he doesn't want to startle the lovely feelings away.

“Happy birthday my baby honey.”

Louis’ smile grows into a grin, and he knows the skin at the corner of his eyes has no doubt scrunched up into the crows’ feet he’d always hated. He’s learned to love it now of course, because Harry can never resist kissing first him, then the corners of his eyes when it happens, and how can he hate something that so clearly has earned him Harry’s love?

When he answers, his voice is softer yet, and still crackly and hoarse with sleep and tears. “Thank you Daddy, you’re so good to me. Love you.”

The expression on Harry’s face is the definition of love struck as he leans forward and, predictably but definitely welcomed, presses a kiss to the corner of each of Louis’ eyes, then his nose, and finally, his lips. When he pulls away again, Louis buries himself into Harry’s chest, and Harry hums.

“I love you too sweets, do you want to go eat or would you like to sleep some more?”

Louis hums, content with the feeling of Harry’s fingers running through his hair gently. “Can we eat? Then come back to bed?”

He feels Harry nod. “Of course baby, I’ll clean you up first thought yeah? I made an absolute mess of you.”

Louis just sighs happily, and Harry laughs quietly before getting up. He makes quick work of cleaning Louis up, then ushers him downstairs with a firm hand on his waist to the dining room. 

Louis gasps when he sees the table, because Harry’s set out their good plates -the ones that Harry’s mum had given them as an engagement present and that Louis had loved so much he’d cried when he seen them-, and there are several candles arranged prettily in the center of the table waiting to be lit, with a bottle of Louis’ favorite white wine. He tears up -for the second time in one morning oh my _god_ he’s turning into his mum- and turns around to pull Harry into a kiss.

As he kisses the _fuck_ out of his perfect fiance, Harry’s hands both come down to rest on his waist, holding him like he’s something precious, and Louis has never felt so loved in his entire life.

When they pull away again, they’re both beaming. Louis clutches at one of Harry’s hands on his waist, and squeezes. “You’re so good to me Harry, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

Harry turns his hand so he can squeeze back, and shakes his head. “Stop asking that Lou you know what I’ll say.” Louis rolls his eyes, and opens his mouth to retort when Harry taps his nose. “Don’t ruin the moment love, go sit while I grab breakfast?”

Louis pouts, then, when faced with Harry giving him impossibly wide eyes and a pleading look, he completely deflates. “Okay, did you make me pancakes?”

Harry just smirks, and nudges him towards the table. “Not telling, now _sit_ princess.”

Louis does, and Harry _did_ make him pancakes, because he’s nothing if not a complete sap, and breakfast is _perfect_.

Later, they go back upstairs and shower, making out the entire time, then fall back into bed for another slow round of what they agree is definitely lovemaking. When they wake up again, Harry gives Louis his presents, even though Louis has said numerous times he’s fine with just having his birthday and Christmas presents combined.

He’s gotten him eleven roses -a tradition after their MOA date when Harry had given him just one and promised to give him the other eleven later-, his own Green Bay Packers beanie that matches the one Harry owns, and a small plaque with a little apple tree on it, that says “Family Is Our Refuge From the Storm”. When Louis sees that, he definitely doesn’t pull Harry in for another round of heavy making out, followed by quick blowjobs on the sectional.

Okay, maybe he totally does.

\---

_December 25th, Niall’s House_

It’s after their little family meal, everyone full and warm and more than a little rosy-cheeked from all the wine they’ve consumed over the past few hours.

Now, they’re all settled in Niall’s living room with blankets, as Liam passes out the presents from under the tree. Harry’s sitting in between Louis and Zayn on the couch, Niall’s sitting on the floor by Zayn’s feet, and a plate of cookies is next to Zayn, having taken Liam’s place after he volunteered to do the presents.

Louis is currently laughing at him and the green frosting covering the corner of his mouth, the santa hat perched on his head, the ugly christmas sweater and leggings decorated with mini santas, and last but not least, the socks on his feet with reindeer heads on them.

“You were literally raised without any of this how in the _fuck_ are you the most festive out of all of us Z? I don’t understand. You’re like bridezilla except with Christmas.”

Niall is practically rolling on the floor with laughter at the conversation that’s been going on since Louis had asked why the _hell_ Zayn loves Christmas so much, and Harry has a hand over his mouth as he tries to conceal just how hard he’s laughing. Liam is just passing out presents, trying incredibly hard not to laugh and invoke the wrath of his husband.

Zayn just shoves another cookie in his mouth, and flips Louis off while mumbling around the mouthful. “Fuck you mate, it’s fuckin’ Christmas an’ I’m gonna be fuckin’ cheery ‘n shit all I want.”

Louis snorts, and crosses his arms. “And go absolutely nuts decorating _everyone’s_ houses? And bake four times what the five of us can eat? _And_ buy more presents than my mum who has _seven children_ does?”

Zayn huffs, then pulls his blanket -that’s red with green trim and lights up- up further on his lap. Then, he grabs his glass of eggnog, and glares at Louis. “Shut up or you’re only getting half of your presents I swear to fuck.”

Louis gasps dramatically, his hand going over his heart in pretend shock. “ _What_? Only half?! Zayn you would never!”

Zayn nods, trying to look serious even though a smile is definitely threatening to break his act. “I’m more serious than grandma after she got run over by the reindeer Lou.”

Everyone starts laughing loudly at that, and it’s more than a little fueled by the alcohol, but it’s _amazing_ and _family_ so who fucking cares.

Finally, Liam’s got all the presents handed out, and he reclaims his seat next to Zayn, with the plate of cookies in his lap. 

The highlights of the gift giving are Niall receiving a flask in the shape of a cat that looks _exactly_ like Lulu from Harry, who practically throws the present at Niall to get him to open it first. Then, Harry gets an apple shaped flask from Niall, and Louis wants to smack them both because they both get _emotional_ over it.

Louis got Harry and Zayn matching teapots that say “Life is like a cup of tea, it’s all in how you make it”, because he knows they have the occasional tea date, the adorable losers.

At one point during the gifts, Louis opens a present from Harry, that turns out to be a pair of pink carhartt work gloves. Louis can’t help how he blushes when he sees them, because okay, he loves when Harry treats him this way.

He blinks up at Harry, a little smile on his face, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I love them, thank you so much Daddy.”

Harry squeezes him closer, and smiles back. “Of course, you _are_ my princess.”

Louis is going to reply, when he notices that the other three are staring at them. It takes a moment, then he realizes what he just said, and his cheeks start to heat. “Um.”

Niall starts laughing then, his glass of wine dangerously close to spilling, and Liam and Zayn follow shortly after. Zayn pats Harry on the head, ignoring his glare.

“Well H I definitely figured that was a thing for you but _wow_.”

Niall snorts and shakes his head. “I fuckin’ knew it you two are so fuckin’-” He waves a hand at them, incredibly vaguely, “-y’know.”

Louis groans, and hides his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Harry why are we friends with them.”

Harry just laughs, his own embarrassment slowly fading as the other three clearly aren’t shocked. “Because they work for us?”

Louis sits up again, staring at Harry in shock. “Us?”

Harry just shrugs. “Well, yeah? What’s mine is yours, and after we’re married-” He grabs Louis’ hand and twists the ring a couple times. “-the orchard will be just as much yours as it is mine, of course, so…..yeah.”

Louis can feel his entire being just _melt_ , and he nods. “Of course. Of _course_.” Harry looks the way he feels, and he’s just about to pull him in for a kiss, when Zayn’s hand flies out and hits Harry’s chest.

“Hey you fuckers! Calm the fuck down, Liam’s opening his present from me now, pay attention.”

Louis glares at him. “Hey shut up, I’m gonna be your _boss_ soon.”

There starts more bickering, and even as they’re going at it, then as Liam is opening his present to reveal a picture of a puppy from a nearby animal shelter that he and Zayn are going to be adopting, Louis is thinking.

Thinking about how incredibly lucky he is, to have this. To have _them_.

He’s got four best friends, a _fiance_ , a house, an entire orchard to call his own, and he’s not entirely sure what he did to deserve any of it, but whatever it was? God he’s so glad he did it, because this is perfect, this is living.

This? Sitting in one of his best friend’s living rooms, laughing and exchanging presents and taking so many pictures he’s not sure he’ll ever get around to deleting the bad ones, it’s all he’s ever wanted and more than he could ever ask for.

This is _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a [rebloggable](http://rainbowsandgucci.tumblr.com/post/168811916035/snow-sweet-word-count-71k-sequel-to-apples) post for this fic, so if you'd like you could go give that a look :) ily guys thank you so much for reading and being as sweet as you have been and continue to be! <3


End file.
